Ikazu Karasu
"Even if there is the faintest glimmer of light.. There is still hope." '' 'Personality and Appearance' '''Ikazu is a very easy going person who likes to make friends with people of his own kind; Vizards and sometimes to occasional rouges. He is a very calm person and can crack a joke or two when the time is needed. He is very polite to women and children, he can even be a child himself at times. ' Although Ikazu is rather soft to women and children he is very stern to men, he dislikes men who arent strong inorder to defend their loved ones. ''' '''He is a good alround fighter, excellent at close quarters combat which allows him to be very confident in his ability and act cocky towards his opponent. History Ikazu grew up in an area outside of Karakura town for most of his child hood. His Father was a Sheriff of the small vilage, which got Ikazu hooked on doing good deeds. At the age of four Ikazu was brought into a school, He was taught the basic essential surviving skills. How to fight with swords, how to speak properly. Ikazu took a great interest into sword fighting at an early age (Being 7). This intrest grew, making him interested in hand to hand fighting (Around the age of 15). When Ikazu turned 16 him and his father moved into a near by town called karakura town, this town was alot bigger than their village and was obviously crawling with stronger, faster and meaner people than Ikazu was used to. At the age of 20 Ikazu's father was murdered by a gang of outlaws. Ikazu hunted down these out laws, killing most of them himself. He never found the rest of the outlaws and decided to give up on hunting them down. From then on, nothing really happened with his life. He became a sword fighting teacher, never got married. On his 27th birthday Ikazu went for a walk around the town, as this date was the date his father was murdered. He walked down an ally way, which was a short cut to his two story house. He had his hands in his pockets, and was sulking. He felt something whip him across the face. Surprised by this, he stopped walking and looked around for the culprit, but found that there was nothing in this dark allyway. All of a sudden he felt himself being throwin into the end of the allyway. Shocked and slightly frightened by this Ikazu jumped up onto his feet, pulled out his Katana, MikaZuki. He could see a faint figure in the distance, mostly just the out lines of the body. It looks like a human sized snake. It rushed at ikazu at quite a high speed, Ikazu's hands trembling, brought up his katana to try and protect himself, as the figure got closer and closer Ikazu's hands trembled and trembled more and more. When the figure was about 6 meters away from ikazu, he closed his eyes hoping for the best. About 5 seconds after he closed his eyes, he opened one to look around and see what happened, he could see the figure just waving its tail in mid air, not moving. Ikazu felt a calm pressence infront of him. He could hear a voice calling out to him "Run..." The voice said,and Ikazu ran to his house, locked every single door and window out of shear fright. The next day, he felt week.... Very week. He got out of bed, to find that he was as pale as a ghost. He turned around to go to his kitchen and noticed that his white sheets of his bed where basically all red now. This shocked him, he started searching his body for any gaping wounds, as he pulled up his shirt he noticed a hole at the bottom right part of his Abdomin. He limped his way to the doctors to get this checked out and see if there was anything he could do for him. But sadly Ikazu never made it to the Doctors and died on his way. His soul was found by a man wearing a white over coat, with metal pauldrens of his shoulder's. This man looked vaugly familiar to his father. Before Ikazu could even speak he was sent to a different dimension. This world was something like no other. This world was called Soul society were the souls recided of the deceased. Ikazu wondered around the vast area of the new place called Soul Society, looking for that specific man and ask him what he has done to him. It was about a year after that Ikazu met with the man. And during that year, Ikazu had honed his strength and agility to allow him to defend himself against the banddits that reside in Soul Society. He asked the man a variety of questions going from "What did you do to me?" To "Do you like cookies?". The man told him that he brought him here, so that his soul would not be devoured by the Hollow's. Ikazu then joined the Soul Society rankings as a squad member of squad 10. He ranked up quite quickly and quite easily. He did this by killing Hollow during missions and protecting his Squad members. When he reached the ranking of Lieutenant, he started blanking out during battles against hollows and waking up covered in the blood of the hollow. He kept this to himself, until he started blanking out more often, and sometime infront of squad members. WHen he was found killing one of his Squad members, he was banned from Soul society and named a Traitor. He left the Soul society that very same day and went to an abandoned wear house. He stayed in this wear house for a few months until he met someone who had the same problems as him. They helped him train and master this being. Soon after he was able to control his inner hollow, Ikazu had been in a few fights, sometime even with a Vizard just like himself, some arrancar etc. But his most recent fight had been with a snow ninja; a ninja of Idai's empire. Ikazu was attacked for intruding upon Idai's land. He sustained a small wound on his back but was able to pull through and fight on winning the battle and being accepted into Idai's personal militry. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: '''Ikazu has a great deal of strength compared to those of the same level of ranking of all the races. While Ikazu was in a fight with another Vizard, he was able to do a back flip, kick a boulder which was hurdling its way to him back at the other Vizard, without going into his Shikai or Vizard mask. '''Immense Speed: Ikazu has a great deal of speed to back up his quick and furious punches, making it hard for most people to dodge his hits. His speed is so great that, while he was in the same fight with the Vizard, he was able to dodge boulders about twices his size travelling at speeds faster than 30-60 MPH. Master Swordsmanship: Ikazu is a master of fighting with blades, especially one on one fights. *Hitotsume: Nadegiri (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place.67 Hakuda Master: Ikazu has shown that he is very capable at using his fist's in a fight, and that he likes it more than using his Zanpakuto. *I''kkotsu (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch that is strong enough to send an his opponent flying'' '''along a city street and into a building, destroying it. *Sōkotsu (双骨, "Double Bone"): Being stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss.[87] The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow.[88] Shunpo Master: Masters of the technique are obviously by far the fastest beings within Soul Society. Maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while only using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. Masters are capable of using Advanced steps which are considerably harder to initiate. A master can possibly create new techniques but it is most likely a rare occurrence. *Shunpo (瞬歩, Flash steps), a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow.1. The focal point that determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who haven't used it an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded far easier in a shorter amount of time. The Arrancar variation of Shunpo is Sonído and the Quincy variation of is Hirenkyaku. *Utsusemi (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage Hikaru has the ability to make up to a maximum of five. Reiatsu Colour Ikazu's reiatsu is an icy colour with white outlines. Kido Kido : Bakudo: 1. Sai (塞, Restrain) Locks a target's arms in place behind their back.7 Incantation: Unknown 4. Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) An energy rope entangles the target's arms.8 Incantation: Unknown 8. Seki (斥, Repulse) Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it.9 Incantation: Unknown 9. Geki (撃, Strike) Engulfs the target in red light, completely paralyzing them.10 Incantation: "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" ("自壊せよロンダニーニの黒犬!! 一読し・焼き払い・自ら喉を掻き切るがいい!") 9. Hōrin (崩輪, Disintegrating Circle) Causes an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns to erupt from the users hand and attempt to trap a target. the end of it remains in the hands of the user allowing them to control the path of the tendril before and after capture. The Kidō is able to connect with another one of itself if both have captured a target and bind them together.11 Incantation: "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat!" ("自壊せよロンダニーニの黒犬!! 一読し・焼き払い・自ら喉を掻き切るがいい!") 21. Sekienton (赤煙遁, Red Smoke Escape) Creates a blast upon activation and is used like a ninja's smoke bomb.12 Incantation: Unknown 26. Kyokko (曲光, Curved Light) Hides the target from sight, by bending light. The spell has the ability to totally hide the presence and reiatsu of the user or specified object.13 Incantation: Unknown 30. Shitotsu Sansen (嘴突三閃, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam) Forming a golden triangle with one's finger, it shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his or her body in three places in a shape of an equilateral triangle.1415 Incantation: Unknown 37. Tsuriboshi (吊星, Suspending Star) Creates a star-shaped cushion of Spiritual Energy, which anchors it to nearby objects with "ropes" of spirit particles. It can stop falling objects, acting like a safety net.16 Incantation: Unknown 39. Enkosen (円閘扇, Arc Shield) Summons a shield of condensed reiatsu to block opponents' attacks.17 Incantation: Unknown 58. Kakushitsuijaku (摑趾追雀, Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows) Tracks and locates any spiritual force the user focuses on. To activate it, the user must draw a circle on the ground, cut into four parts with a specific character in each. The incantation animates the circle, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. The number set seems to be a variation on longitude and latitude.18 Incantation: "Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain." ("南の心臓　北の瞳　西の指先　東の踵 風持ちて　集い雨払いて散れ")19 61. Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams.20 Incantation: "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" ("雷鳴の馬車 糸車の間隙 光もて此を六に別つ!")21 62. Hyapporankan (百歩欄干, Hundred Steps Fence) A rod formed of energy is thrown towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which are used to pin the target to the surroundings and render them immobile.22 Incantation: Unknown Hado: 1. Shō (衝, Thrust) Pushes the target away from the caster.35 Incantation: Unknown 4. Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning) The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger.36 Incantation: Unknown 11. Tsuzuri Raiden (製本電, Bound Lightning) Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through.37 Incantation: Unknown 31. Shakkahō (赤火砲, Red Fire Cannon) Fires a ball of red energy at a target.38 Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" ("君臨者よ！血雨の仮面•万象•羽ばたき•ヒトの名を冠す者よ！焦熱と争乱、海隔て逆巻き南へと歩を進めよ！")38 32. Ōkasen (黄火閃, Yellow Fire Flash) Fires a wide arc of yellow energy at a target.39 Incantation: Unknown 33. Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to #31, but over a wider area and with more power.40 Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." ("君臨者よ！血肉の仮面•万象•羽ばたき•ヒトの名を冠する者よ！真理と節制、罪知らぬ夢の壁に僅かに爪を立てよ！")41 54. Haien (廃炎, Abolishing Flames) Fires a blast of purple spiritual energy that will incinerate a target completely when it makes contact.42 Incantation: Unknown 58. Tenran (闐嵐, Orchid Sky) A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target.43 Incantation: Unknown 63. Raikōhō (雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Sear) Fires a massive wave of yellow energy at a target.44 Incantation: "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" ("散在する獣の骨！尖塔・紅晶・鋼鉄の車輪　動けば風　止まれば空　槍打つ音色が虚城に満ちる！") Weakness Ikazu's main weakness is that he has very bad durability, meaning that if you got a punch directly to his torso area it would effect more than it would for usual people. He can get really mad very easily, which makes his plans reacless and dan gerous. Battle Statistics *'Offense': 100 *'Defenses': 40 *'Agility:' 100 *'Kido': 80 *'Intelligence': 85 *'Physical Stamina': 87 *'Total': 492 Zanpakuto Zanpakuto Name: Mikazuki (Meaning Crescent moon.) Zanpakuto Command: Glow in the eternal darkness, let us prevail with true justice! MIKASUKI! Zanpakuto Spirit: Mikazuki is a small cyan blue raven, which stands on Ikazu’s left shoulder. It is about 1 ft big. Mikazuki is a very calm spirit, with a nice soft girl voice. Shikai Appearance: The handle of the blade has a shark tooth feature of cloth wrapping it, the upper half a dark blue colour while the lower half is a sliver/sky blue colour… The hilt is kind of wacky. A piece of metal is bent around the handle and the blade, curving over to the other side of the handle. Another piece of metal is spiking upwards, while another three are spiking down wards. The blade curves upwards into a point. In the middle of the blade, there is a hole in the shape of a crescent moon. 'Shikai Abilities': '''When Ikazu moves the blade slightly, splatters of water come out from the hilt, when he slashes the blade a large volume of water gushes out of the blade in the direction he swung the blade, the water is a slivery colour.' That is the main ability he would use. '''Mikazuki no ten kiba:'' The move creates a large volume of water around Ikazu’s hand in the shape of a demonic claw. If he thrusts his hand, a large volume of water would be blasted at the person, with that shape and form.'' '''Bankai Appearance: His Zanpakuto explodes into metallic water after he chants the name. "Getsumen no umi." The water then collids with Ikazu's body, sinking into his skin. After that, everything about Ikazu looks completly normal except for one thing, his eyes turn from a lightning yellow to a cyan blue, which makes you feel fear. Mikazuki no ten kiba's ability lies in the manipulation of water. Being hit with it is reminiscent of being hit by crashing waves, as water constantly flows from it and the surrounding area. Mikazuki no ten kiba's tip is constantly flowing with water with every arc and slash, and each crushing blow creates large waves. Bankai abilities: When ever he thrust's his arms, water will blast out at a high speed and with great strength in the same shape as his fist. He can use his hands to wave water around, *Something like gaara from naruto can do with his Sand.* doing this he needs to use both of his hands. Squalo affilato: ''This is Ikazu's 'last resort' move, which he will only use if he is face to face with death as a last attempt to live. This move creates a liquid layer over all of Ikazu's body leaving an icey blue aura to be produced from the shine of the liquid. This liquid allows Ikazu to move as if he was a blurr even to those with experiance in this sort of stuff. While in this mode, Ikazu's hair would be spiked up wards, something like Vegeta's hair in DBZ. In this mode Ikazu would be able to flick his wrist, creating a wave of 30-50ft high, this is nothing compared to the waves he could create with a full forced punch. (Sizeing up to about 100ft-150ft in shear size.) But since Ikazu uses this as a last resort it only lasts for a few minutes, going from 5-15 minutes. ''Extra Zanpakuto: Along with Ikazu's zanpakuto Mikazuki, Ikazu has obtained an 'extra' Zanpakuto from joining Idai's empire. This 'extra' Zanpakuto has no specific name but controls a different, but similar, element to Mikazuki. This Zanpakuto is able to use the element of ice. ' ''(1) Koori no Ha no Retsu of Ice Teeth: ''With a sword swing a thick arc of misty, compressed reiatsu is ejected from the sword tip. This reiatsu quickly pools into six 3" spheres that then become ice spikes (7" long and 2" at widest point); suddenly jotting out with intent to run the opponent through at point blank. ''(2) Yowama Ru Kiri Fog: ''After impaling the ground the zanpakuto's reiatsu pours out (and the wielder's reiatsu can be poured in to feed the attack) over it up to 60ft and then quickly generates an icy fog that can grow to chest height and 40% visibility below the belt. The longer the opponent is in this fog the more that all of their exposed body will gradually grow cold, numb and useless. ''(3) Hie ru Denkou Lightning: White energy with a blue glow fires from the sword blade in the same manner as a lightning strike. The opponent, where struck will feel 'zapped' by an intense coldness that comes with the hit and a small ice formation will bloom over the impact point. There are no other effects. Hollowfication '''Vizard Mask: His Vizard Mask is like a normal average Vizard mask, but instead of having red markings they are grey, and the white of the mask is black. Above the eye brows, is has a black crescent moon shape, where the ends are pointing upwards. Vizard Abilities: *'Enhanced Speed': Visored gain a great boost in their speed while Hollowfied *'Enhanced Strength': The Visored have shown great strength while using their masks *'Cero:' Visored gain access to certain Hollow abilities, such as the Cero blast; Cero (Metallic blue colour.), *'Reiryoku '''Enhancement: Visored have dual spiritual power of both Shinigami and Hollow, which enhances their abilities. *'Mask Protection': Body damage can seemingly be ignored while wearing their masks *'Power Augmentation''': While wearing the mask, Ikazu's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers,and Zanpakuto powers giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spiritual power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being Rankings Ex Lieutenant of squad 11. Rouge Vizard. 2nd Lieutenant of Idai's army. *